Mighty Eagle
The Mighty Eagle, also known as "Mighty" in the comics, is an optional, gigantic bird that can be unlocked and used in Angry Birds, Angry Birds Rio, Angry Birds Seasons, Angry Birds (Google Chrome) and Angry Birds Friends under specific circumstances. The Mighty Eagle, or "Mighty", is the most powerful adaption to the Angry Birds universe. In the 2016 movie, he is a supporting character. In the 2016 movie, he is voiced by Peter Dinklage, who also voiced Captain Gutt. Trivia *Mighty has been mentioned in the Angry Birds Peace Song, when they say "make the Mighty Eagle smile". *In the Ham'o'ween animated backstory video, The Blues (dressed as Frankenstein, the devil, and a witch) trick or treat at Mighty's cave and he gives them candy. This shows that Mighty has a relationship with the Blues. *In a previous instalment of Angry Birds Seasons, titled Year of the Dragon, *Mighty is replaced with the Mighty Dragon, which works the same way. *Mighty has Terence's corpse noises. *Mighty has visited Santa's workshop according to the Christmas comic. *The Blues in the comics have mentioned Mighty having multiple places of residence, of "rejuvenation spots". The primary appears to be high atop a cliff, as depicted in Ham'o'ween and the comics. *Mighty is the eldest, strongest, and wisest of all the birds. He was likely feared by the Angry Birds originally, since Red was very afraid to go ask him for assistance in the Mighty Eagle trailer. As seen in a wallpaper, even Terence is afraid of Mighty. But as time progressed, especially in the comics, the Birds began to be less afraid of Mighty now. In fact, the Birds not only go to him to help them stop the pigs, but in the comics, they go to Mighty for advice and listen stories that have took place a long time ago. *Another time when the Birds weren't afraid of Mighty was in the Ham 'O' Ween Animation, where the the Blues visited his cave during Trick or Treating and Mighty gave them candy. *In the Christmas comic, when Mighty visits Santa's workshop, the purple ring around his eyes are gone. (Possibly symbolizing that Mighty was younger at that time.) *In the Year of the Dragon animation descriptions and shop descriptions, it is said that Mighty transformed into Mighty Dragon, but in the comic, it is said Mighty was an old friend of Mighty Dragon and Mighty Dragon was accepted to look after his rejuvenation spot while Mighty is gone. *It seems that Mighty has a lot of different counterparts, such as Mighty Dragon, the Space Eagles from Angry Birds Space, and the Mighty Philadelphia Eagle. *On December 17, 2011, Mighty was made into a plush and was 100 dollars. This was a hard plush to find, but can mostly be found online at the Angry Birds Shop. The plush is also 18 to 24 inches big. *You will have to wait 1 hour each time you use Mighty unless you complete the level that you used him on. *Also, his cave appears in the background of one of the levels in Surf and Turf. *He is always silhouetted, except in the comics and the Power Ups shop in Angry Birds Classic. *Bubbles inflates almost as big as Mighty. *In the Trilogy version, if you get 100 percent for a level, then the feather you receive will be golden. Gallery Mighty_Eagle_ABF.jpg AngryBirds-birdgod.jpg ABMovie_Mighty_Eagle_Flying.png|Mighty Eagle in the movie. Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Wise Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sage Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Protectors Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Conquerors Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Masters